Juegos de atracción
by Sweeeeet
Summary: Por qué no había nada mejor que vivir tu época universitaria al máximo, entre fiestas, mujeres, y pura diversión. O al menos eso creía Harry, lo que no sabia cuanto lo que el creía se distaba de la realidad. Sus amigos no lo reconocen, y sinceramente el tampoco, pero, ¿que importa? Todo iba bien ¿cierto? Hasta la llegada de una estudiante inglesa que desequilibra su mundo entero.
1. 70 años

—¡Demonios!

Asombrado apartó de un golpe el reloj que indicaban las 11: 05 de la mañana del sábado. El joven compuso su mejor mueca de desagrado y lentamente se desperezó haciendo crujir cada uno de los músculos de su fornida espalda.

De un brincó se alejó de la cama y con cautela para no despertar a la joven que dormía plácidamente vistió sus ropas desparramadas por el lugar. Con una sonrisa de autosuficiencia recordó cada instante y segundo de la noche anterior observando la voluptuosa morena recostada con una expresión similar a la suya.  
Luego de una intensa pelea con los cordones de sus zapatillas que al parecer no tenían intención de atarse, se acercó a la cómoda de la chica tomando un bolígrafo y un trozo de papel que parecía ser una factura de electricidad.

_**"Amy lo pase muy bien anoche, un beso. Harry"**_

Releyó una vez más la pequeña nota revisando que no tuviera alguna connotación que le diera a entender a la muchacha que él deseaba repetir aquello; nunca lo hacía y por más que la haya pasado magnífico nunca se había acostado con la misma mujer más de una vez.

Subió con rapidez el cierre de su chaqueta azul y se observó en el espejo del pasillo notando su cabello igual de desordenado que siempre. Sacando su móvil del bolsillo trasero de su vaquero confirmo que ya eras las 11: 20. Maldijo una vez más y soltando una blasfemia apuro sus pasos para salir de la casa.

Mientras subía a su Ducati se reprochaba el no haberse ido al amanecer como generalmente acostumbraba, ahora llegaría tarde al estúpido aeropuerto y Ron lo mataría por su descuido. Sonrió de lado. Ahora que lo reconsideraba podía tomar eso como una especie placer retorcido, hacer esperar a esa desconocida ya que por su culpa tendría que ir hasta el aeropuerto cuando bien podría hacer cosas más interesantes.

Aceleró la moto al especular que probablemente tan solo faltaran 10 o 20 minutos para que el reloj marcase las 12 en punto del mediodía.

Se preguntó si Amy ya habría despertado y notado su ausencia. Suspiró sonoramente, esperaba que no tratase de comunicarse con él porque realmente era difícil hacerle entender a sus conquistas que una noche con él era simplemente eso, una noche. El viento golpeando tranquilizadoramente contra su rostro lo llenó de paz, definitivamente a la única que amaba era a su querida Ducati, y por su supuesto a su madre, no había espacio para nadie más.  
El joven frunció el ceño al notar como vibraba su móvil y deteniéndose a un costado de la calle extrajo el pequeño aparato observando desconcertado el nombre de Neville en su pantalla.

_—¿Hola?_

—Hola Harry, escucha tengo el informe que me pediste para mañana, pero surgió un problema y tengo que ir a ver a mi abuela, sabes cómo se pone si no la obedezco.

—¿Y el problema es…?

—Déjame terminar.

Harry rodó los ojos e impacientemente golpeó rítmicamente las llaves de su Ducati contra esta misma formando una especie de rara melodía.

_—El problema es que no creo que este allí por los menos por una semana y si no quieres que Snape te repruebe como siempre lo hace será mejor que vengas a buscar el informe. Ahora._

El joven se revolvió el cabello algo desesperado y suspiró.

—¿Tiene que ser ahora?

—Si Harry, me llamó recién y no quiere que me tarde, ven a buscar el informe.

—Bien, gracias Neville, en un rato estoy allí.  
—De nada Harry, te espero.

El joven cortó la comunicación y volvió a suspirar pensando en que se llevaría unos buenos gritos por parte de Ron, pero realmente necesitaba ese informe y no tenía ni la más mínima intención de darle una razón más a Snape de ponerlo en ridículo frente a toda la clase como se había acostumbrado a hacer.

Impaciente tocó por segunda vez el timbre de la casa de su compañero de universidad. No entendía que carajos estaba haciendo para tardar más de 15 minutos en atender pero sinceramente a estas alturas del partido le importaba una mierda si eran las 10 de la mañana o las 8 de la noche.  
Fastidiado y a punto de tirar la puerta abajo se frenó para ver como esta se abría dejando ver a un agitado Neville Longbottom con una espátula en la mano y finas gotas de sudor en la frente.

—¿Neville qué te pasa?— preguntó abriendo sus ojos sorprendido.

—Esta... jodida... llave... se le ocurre caerse... debajo del... mueble— explicó de manera entrecortada y haciéndose a un lado para dejar pasar al moreno.

—Ya... ¿y usas una espátula por qué...?

—Mi mano no entraba en el pequeño espacio—volvió a explicar ya más calmado— bien escucha te hice los 5 puntos y busque algunas imágenes que fueran acordes al tema. No creo que te repruebe— frunció el ceño— me debes una.

—Si lo sé— Harry suspiró— es que ese viejo me tiene hasta la huevos con sus cosas y su nariz ganchuda husmeando donde no le interesa— Neville entrecerró los ojos y Harry resopló— vale, vale, me tranquilizo.

—Vale, te pones en puerco y me dan ganas de patearte el culo— de pronto se ruborizó hasta los orejas al darse cuenta de que él había soltado una palabrota mientras Harry se descojonaba de risa— ya...de...deja de reírte—tartamudeó nervioso.

Luego de unos segundos terribles para Neville, dichosos para Harry, el chico de orbes esmeraldas paró con su tortura para mirar fijo a Neville.

—Más te vale que el trabajo esté bien si no quieres que te destruya en la X-box este fin de semana— Neville entrecerró los ojos hasta convertirlo en pequeñas rendijas.

—Inténtalo Potter— desafió perdiendo cualquier signo de timidez o tartamudeo.

— ¿Crees que puedes contra mi Longbottom? Usaré tu culo para fregar el piso todo el puto año- y con mucho orgullo arrebató el trabajo de las manos de Neville y antes de salir por la puerta le enseño la lengua como un crío.

Sin esperarlo su celular sonó por segunda vez en menos de 3 cuartos de hora. Rodó los ojos fastidiado y se aparcó contra un lado nuevamente.

—¿Qué quieres?— soltó a bocajarro.  
—¡¿Sos estúpido o qué!? ¿Tan ocupado estas en ti mismo que no eres capaz de por una maldita vez en tú vida de hacer un favor?

Bien, si él estaba fastidiado sin duda su compañero de piso doblaba su enojo.

—No sé de qué me hablas.

Trató de hacerse el desentendido, evitando pensar en lo que le esperaba a su vuelta, pero con un pelirrojo histérico y enojado era muy difícil no pensarlo.  
Conocía en demasía a Ronald Weasley y sabía de sobra que su carácter sufría serios sobresaltos que lograban que el chico perdiera los cabales y poniéndose tan rojo como su cabello escupía las mil y un verdades sin miramientos ni culpas. Y eso era exactamente lo que estaba haciendo con él.

—Bien, sé de lo que hablas— admitió fastidiado y al notar como su amigo estaba a punto de reprocharle se apresuró a agregar— Lo siento ¿sí?, Me surgió un problema y tuve que solucionarlo.

—¡¿Y sos manco o que carajos?! ¡El celular no sirve solo para llamar a tus mujeres!— Harry oyó un fuerte bufido y los intentos de su amigo por calmarse— Olvídate de ducharte primero en los próximos tres meses y vuelve de inmediato, de cualquier forma ella tiene más cerebro que tú y está en camino— sentenció aún enojado.

—Me alegro por ella— susurró satírico y antes de que su amigo de cabellos rojos volviera a mandarlo a la mierda colgó el teléfono.

Bufando notó que apenas le faltaban cinco manzanas para llegar al dichoso aeropuerto, miró una vez más su reloj que marcaba las 13: 00 de la tarde.  
Bueno, lo a él lo acusaban de manco pero ella era igual o peor. ¡Mira que obligarlo a ir a él a buscarla a ella en vez de tomarse un taxi! Él no tenía la culpa de nada.  
Una vez que terminó de repetirse mentalmente que no era culpable, subió a su motocicleta para dirigirse de una vez a su adorada cueva compartida y pegarse un buen baño.

Suspiró. No entendía por qué tanto circo de parte de Ron tan solo por una "amiga de la infancia" como el pelirrojo se había empeñado en clasificar. Una semana entera a las corridas, "que necesitará una cama" "Harry ya NO andarás por ahí en ropa interior" "Ginny te comportas, no quiero peleas" "Harry ella se quedará en tu habitación, lo siento amigo pero al sofá", y bla, bla, bla. Su paciencia había llegado al límite cuando Ron se empeñó en que él la vaya a buscar debido a su imposibilidad.

¡Con lo que la tendría que soportar metida en su adorada cueva como una intrusa!

La sola idea de convivir con una estirada inglesa de la clase alta lo enfermaba. Y no solo eso, había oído a Ron decirle a Ginny que la muchacha venía con meros fines académicos, de seguro una erudita anti social que le jodería la vida. Ya podía sentir un absurdo odio corriendo por sus venas.

Un agudo grito lo sacó de sus cavilaciones y volvió a concentrar su vista, notando estar contra la vereda pública salpicando el barro de las canaletas con ambas ruedas de su Ducati. Dobló la dirección hacia la derecha volviendo al carril y viendo a pocos metros a una joven limpiando con esmero su chaqueta de cuero negra y terriblemente sexy a criterio del chico.

De espaldas pudo apreciar el firme trasero de la chica y sus kilométricas piernas atrapadas en una calza oscura acompañada por unas botas que no hacían más que aumentar su altura y por consiguiente estilizando aquellas piernas que parecían no tener final.

Presionó la bocina de su Ducati y escucho un claro y enardecido "¡Piérdete estúpido!" que lo dejo con una sonrisa de lado a lado y su corazón desbocado al oír aquella enfurecida pero no menos maravillosa voz.

…

Estaba cabreado. Realmente lo estaba.

Enojado se tiró en sofá como un saco de papas y esperó impaciente a que su mejor amigo llegara por esa puerta y así tirársele encima como se lo merecía.  
Estaba harto de la nueva actitud que había tomado el moreno. Creía que ya no era la persona que antes aparentaba ser y estaba transformado en un verdadero patán. Mujeriego, timador, distante, aprovechado, vago y por sobre todo arrogante. Tanto se quejaba y despotricaba contra Malfoy y él era eso, una mera copia sin personalidad propia y una autoestima tan alta que sus puntas le cortaban las nubes.

Vale, cuando estaba enojado podía ser muy hiriente, pero se lo tenía merecido.

Su cuerpo se tensó automáticamente al escuchar el ruido de la puerta al abrirse y al ver a asomar la indomable cabellera negra de su amigo volvió a sentir la furia carcomiendo en su interior con mayor intensidad.

—Escucha Ron…—comenzó el chico al ver al pelirrojo tirado en el sofá, tenso y con los nudillos comprimidos.

—No, no quiero escuchar nada. Harry te dije que esto es importante para mí— su furia se aplacó dejando en su lugar una decepción que desmoronó al joven de ojos verdes.

—Tienes razón me comporte como un idiota, prometo comprometerme con la causa— Ron enarcó una ceja ante la respuesta de su amigo pero prefirió no seguir comentando más.

—Como digas. Llegará en un par de minutos, y ya que no sirves ni para irla a recoger al aeropuerto te pido que vayas a comprar las cosas para el almuerzo. No nos alimentaremos del aire y Ginny hoy llega tarde. Se fue al cine con Luna o algo así— el pelirrojo hizo un gesto para restarle importancia y Harry frunció el ceño con desagrado.  
—Pero Ron, quiero darme una ducha, realmente la necesito…— el chico entrecerró sus celestes ojos y Harry no tuvo más que tomar las llaves con impotencia y salir bufando por la puerta con cara de pocos amigos.

Ron y sus estupideces, y sus caprichos, sus manías, y toda esa porquería. Harry de la furia paso a la resignación y casi sin ganas de siquiera respirar se encargó de comprar gran variedad de comida chatarra que contentaría su paladar y destrozaría su hígado.

Sin demasiada convicción avanzó por los grandes pasillos del supermercado en busca de algún otro objeto faltante para aumentar la tortura de su pobre órgano que pedía a gritos comida saludable, que obviamente no llegaba hacía buen rato. Solo cuando Luna estaba allí... Ginny no era muy dada a la cocina –de ella solo recordaba haber comido pizzas y fideos- y su rubia amiga se vivía la vida entera dentro de la universidad siendo muy pocas las veces que tenían la oportunidad de comer algo presentable.

Suspiró pensando que antes de pagar el resultado final tenía que sacar dinero del cajero. Su tarjeta de debito estaba repleta y acababa de reparar en que su billetera no tenía efectivo en lo absoluto. Avanzó con seguridad hacia el cajero y algo en su vista obstaculizó su camino. O más bien lo mejoró.

En un pequeño rincón había un flamante billete de 50 libras reposando tranquilamente sin ser visto. Pensando que tal vez hoy no era un día tan malo como había predicho, desvió su camino yendo en dirección al extraviado dinero. Enceguecido por el descubrimiento se agacho para tomar el billete sin notar como un cuerpo se agachaba aún más rápido y le arrebataba la posibilidad de llenar su desierta billetera.

Con el ceño fruncido y algo contrariado levanto la mirada para encontrarse a una esbelta joven parada a su lado y con su billete entre las manos. La muchacha lucía una sonrisa burlona y unos grandes anteojos oscuros que le impedían ver sus ojos –y casi la mitad su cara- y a pesar de ello podía apostar a que seguramente brillarían de pura maldad.

—Oh lo siento… ¿Realmente querías esto?

Y la reconoció. Claro que lo hizo. Aquel timbre, ese perfecto juego de sonidos que finalmente conformaban uno solo dejando escuchar la más hermosa y melodiosa voz que había conocido en su vida.

—No, gracias igual por molestarte, prefiero que lo conserves vos, tal vez con esto y si ahorras un poco más puedas comprarte una nueva chaqueta.— estaba deslumbrado ante la belleza de la joven, pero no por esto iba a perder la oportunidad de molestarla.

La chaqueta estaba descolorida en algunas zonas y podía apostar a que se debía al constante fregado contra el barro que el mismo había desparramado, pero no por eso se veía menos maravillosa en el cuerpo de la desconocida.

La joven junto a él se tensó por unos segundos y miró fijo a Harry por unos interminables segundos.

—Mirar es gratis— agregó el moreno con una pequeña sonrisa de lado.

Inmediatamente la sonrisa socarrona de la chica se borró dejando en su lugar un mueca de desagrado y una ceja que se alzaba por sobre los enormes lentes.

—Lo que uno tiene que escuchar por intentar ser amable— negó lentamente provocando que su largo y sedoso cabello castaño fuera de un lado a otro de una manera hipnotizadora a los ojos del chico— en fin, no tengo más tiempo que perder en estúpidos.

Con una última sonrisa de lado, dio media vuelta y con exagerados movimientos metió el billete que Harry había visto en el bolsillo de su chaqueta arruinada.

—¿Me darás tu número?— gritó Harry al reaccionar, cuando la chica iba a penas tres metros por delante de él.

La castaña se dio vuelta y le sonrió de una manera que pretendía ser encantadora pero que claramente comunicaba que ni en sus sueños.

—Tal vez en unos 70 años más. Luego ven y pídemelo— sentenció finalmente y se perdió entre los pasillos.

¿70 años? Harry pensó que tal vez valía la pena esperar eso y mucho más con tal de tener esa carnosa boca entre sus labios.


	2. Cuando llega la montaña

_Si la montaña no viene a vos, vos vas a la montaña._

…

- ¿Y entonces solo lo tomó y ya?

El moreno asintió de mala gana y su amiga volvió a romper en carcajadas. Enojado la miró con los ojos entrecerrados y la chica se carcajeo aún más fuerte, ignorando al muchacho.

-Vale Ginny ya entendí que te causa gracia- afirmó sarcásticamente.

-Mucha la verdad- se sinceró la chica- es que es para descojonarse- una nueva risa se escapó de sus labios y esta vez trató de reprimirla.

-No sé ni para que te cuento mis desgracias- comentó enfurruñado.

-Por que me quieres- se encogió de hombros casualmente- y por qué soy la única que últimamente te soporta.

-Ni me lo recuerdes, no sé que le pasa a todo el mundo conmigo.

-Oh vamos, ¿hace falta que te explique?- preguntó satírica.

-Hazlo si puedes- invitó el muchacho jugueteando con el césped con sus dedos.

Ambos chicos se encontraban sentados en el césped de una de las plazas cercanas a su apartamento. La sensación del pasto entre sus manos era relajante y el fuerte sol californiano acompañaba el hermoso día de verano. Ginny se desperezó con tranquilidad y Harry bostezó lentamente. A ser sinceros no había dormido en toda la noche y el día hasta ahora había sido considerablemente agitado.

-Bueno, básicamente desde bueno…-hizo un pausa-…desde ya sabes…eso que pasó… qué ella se fue y bueno…- la muchacha se sentía azorada y levemente enojada tras remover en sus propios recuerdos.

-Hermione- respondió el moreno bruscamente y con el ceño fruncido.

Ginny carraspeó incomoda y se reacomodó en su lugar.

-Bueno ella… ¡hay Harry me haces decir esto!-explotó- ¡Estás hecho un estúpido inaguantable y ese es puto punto!

Harry se rio con ganas, tratando de alejar de su mente recuerdos amargos. Le venía importando una mierda lo que los demás pensarán de él, hacía ya 4 años venía disfrutando la vida que ahora llevaba y no pensaba volver a ser el mismo estúpido de antes. Traicionado y abandonado por su primer amor. Oh si, por que podía apostar que esas mariposas revoloteando en su interior, esos nervios, los celos, y todo aquello que él había sentido era la mariconada a la que llaman amor. Vayan a explicarle a cupido que enamorarse es una mierda que solo a él y a su estúpida flecha le gustaba.

Un pacto, ese pacto que se hizo a si mismo lo salvó de hundirse aún más en la depresión, por que antes de estos gloriosos años acompañados de la juerga sin descanso había sufrido como un condenado durante un largo año entero.

-¿Harry?

Se sobresaltó al escuchar la voz de Ginny, tan compenetrado estaba que había olvidado por completo la presencia de la chica. Trató de sonreírle para tranquilizarla y se preguntó por millonésima vez por que no había podido enamorarse de ella.

Era hermosa sin dudas, era una chica sana, divertida e incluso algo inteligente.

Suspiró. Ya lo habían intentado y la verdad que la idea de besar a Ginny lo entusiasmaba tanto como la idea de besar a Luna. Inconcebible. Eran hermanos y nada más, pese a los vagos intentos por poder afianzar una relación estable nada pudieron hacer para evitar lo evidente: no sé querían de esa forma.

-¿Estás bien?-volvió a preguntar la pelirroja preocupada.

-Si, claro, solo estaba pensando en nosotros.

La muchacha frunció el ceño, contrariada y luego sonrió con sorna.

-No me digas que has apreciado mi deslumbrante belleza y te has enamorado de mí. Porque ya te he dicho que no me atraes de ese modo.

Harry rompió en carcajadas y la chica de ojos café lo siguió. Siempre era así. Aunque Harry podía apostar que bajo esa fachada de seguridad Ginny escondía a una chica retraída con miedo a ser lastimada. Por eso nunca formalizaba nada y se preguntó si él hacía lo mismo.

Negó bruscamente. Hermione no tenía nada que ver en esto, ella ya era parte del pasado y él solo salía con quien se le venía la gana por que era lo que quería y no por que quisiese olvidarla. Porque definitivamente ya lo había hecho.

-Si Ginny, como digas. Anda, levántate, Ron me va a colgar de mis partes nobles si no llego con la comida que me encargó hace más de 2 horas.

Es qué se había cruzado con la pelirroja que volvía de su salida con la rubia y habían aprovechado el lindo día que había para descansar en el parque, pero entre charla y charla ya había pasado más de dos horas y no serviría para calmar el condensado humor de su amigo.

De un brincó se levantó de su lugar y tomando a Ginny por el brazo la levantó junto a él.

-No te preocupes Harry, en este momento Ron no puede estar más enojado de lo que ya está- comentó la chica casualmente.

-Siempre tan positiva- respondió sarcásticamente el moreno.

…

-¡Ron llegamos!

El grito de Ginny logró que Harry pegara un brinco y sonrió con gracia, la verdad que la pelirroja era una pequeña caja de pura energía.

Preparándose mentalmente para el regaño de Ron, borró su sonrisa y se remojó los labios pensando en que inventarse. En un día normal le entraría por un oído y le saldría por el otro cualquier cosa que el chico pudiera decirle pero tenía que admitir que el día de hoy se había mandado error tras error.

Cerró los ojos tras un suspiro y al abrirlos lentamente la imagen lo confundió completamente. Luna, que hasta ese momento no había visto en todo el día, estaba junto a Ron, sonriendo de lado a lado con chispas de emoción en los ojos y sin signo alguno de molestia.

-¡Oh por dios! ¿Acaso ya se te declaró?

Ron dejó de sonreír completamente y se puso rojo hasta la punta de sus orejas mientras fulminaba a Ginny con la mirada. Luna sonrió un poco y un leve rubor invadió sus mejillas.

-Que tonterías dices- le respondió el pelirrojo enojado.

-Ya llegó- comentó Luna con una sonrisa radiante.

El moreno enfurruñado se retiró a su habitación. Se había olvidado de la nueva inquilina y no tenía ganas de escuchar sobre ella, si era posible ni siquiera quería cruzársela, aunque viviendo en el mismo departamento las cosas se complicaban.

A lo lejos escuchó el fuerte grito de Ginny y le extrañó de sobremanera. No parecía muy feliz. Frunció el ceño y se pregunto si ella la conocería, por lo visto Luna y Ron si, aunque no se había molestado en preguntar de quien se trataba la visita, y a considerar el grito de Ginny indicaba que ella tampoco. Ninguno de los dos quería a nadie más en la casa.

El departamento era enorme, vivían los 4 cómodamente, el lugar era limpio y cada uno tenía una habitación. También había una libre, pero él mismo había puesto millones de cosas, como si fuera un galpón y por esto ahora tenía que ceder su habitación hasta que sacara todo lo que había allí.

Lo único definitivamente malo del espacioso lugar era el condenado baño. Solo había uno y las peleas por la mañana eran completamente recurrentes.

Bah, esos eran temas triviales que ahora no le apetecían tratar.

Siguió escuchando los constantes ruidos del living y harto, tomó un par de auriculares que lo abstrajeran del mundo entero. No le importó parecer descortés, de hecho pensó que lo mejor sería ir ya aclarando los tantos. Él estaba satisfecho con su vida hundida en la vagancia y el desorden y no cambiaría por nadie, así que si ella quería vivir ahí lo menos que podía hacer en recompensa era mantenerse alejada. Lo único que le faltaba era tener una nerd prendada tras de él. Rio ante su propia ocurrencia.

Algo contrariado frunció el ceño. Realmente se estaba pareciendo a Malfoy y la idea lo asustó mucho. Hace unos años habría defendido con uñas y dientes aquello que creería que no era correcto y estaba siendo hecho con el mero fin de lastimar a alguien. Se desconoció a si mismo por unos instantes y luego se convenció de que realmente no le importaba.

A decir verdad lo único dañino eran sus pensamientos. Nunca había insultado a una mujer, mucho menos desprestigiarla o humillarla. Simplemente se divertía y ya, no era como si fuera un jodido loco de esos que se pasean por ahí haciendo bullying a cualquier cosa con dos pies y un par de brazos. Las únicas peleas que recordaba tener habían sido pocas, con ex's despechados, fuera de eso era alguien que se consideraba sociable aunque prefería mantener su grupo selecto igual que siempre. Él, Ron, Ginny, Luna, Neville y…eh, bueno, ellos. Nadie más.

Malhumorado y sin sacarse los auriculares salió de su habitación hacia el baño, decidiendo que lo mejor era una ducha que lo despejara.

Entró el baño lentamente, con cansancio y cerro la puerta con traba tras él. No quería interrump… se quedó completamente petrificado.

Cómo autómata se quitó los auriculares y con la boca desencajada observó a la joven de la chaqueta negra allí mismo.

Con una toalla alrededor del cuerpo como único atuendo.

-Mirar es gratis.

Touché.

Contrariado levantó la vista de las largas piernas de la chica y su suave piel pálida y cremosa.

Ahora si que se le cortó el aire por completo.

Esos ojos, esas orbes miel determinantes, seguras, brillantes. Estaba en completo estado de shock. Ya no era consiente de nada, solo de ese rostro angelical, hermoso, esos ojos, todo el conjunto, las pecas, la pequeña marca a un costado de la ceja derecha casi invisible a los ojos ajenos pero no a los suyos.

- ¿Her… Hermione? – no podía hilar más de dos pensamientos juntos.

-Es un placer volver a verte Harry.

Nada. Ningún signo de sorpresa, reconocimiento, ninguna muestra de alegría o por los menos una sonrisa. Solo una máscara dura, impenetrable. Sus ojos que recordaba siempre brillantes, alegres, simplemente estaban carentes de emoción alguna.

¿Esa era la misma Hermione que él recordaba o qué mierda?

-¿Vas a seguir parado ahí como poste o me vas a abrir la puerta?- preguntó la chica con desazón.

- ¿Qué haces aquí?- pregunto Harry de regreso tratando de controlar los latidos desbocados de su corazón.

-¿No te enseñaron qué es de mala educación contestar una pregunta con otra?- Harry arqueó una ceja y Hermione resopló con hastío- Vale, Ron me ha dicho que todos sabían que vendría, no sé que tanto me miras.

-Te miro por que se me viene en gana y por qué estás metida en mi baño semi desnuda- un poco recompuesto dé la impresión trató de mantenerse firme.

Podría haber jurado ver en los ojos de la chica una chispa de sorpresa, como si no esperara una respuesta igual de agresiva que las suyas, porque al parecer él no era el único cambiado.

-Por empezar no es _tú _baño, es de todos, segundo, aunque Ron no haya querido pagué mi parte del departamento, por ende también es _mí_ baño, y tercero, tú estás metido en el baño por que yo entré primero.

La mandíbula del chico se desencajó por completo y tras ponerse rígido frunció el ceño.

-Ah y cuarto, si todavía estoy perdiendo el tiempo contigo es por que no te dignas a abrirme la puerta.

Con una última mirada envenenada tomó su ropa que reposaba en un estante y pasando por el costado de Harry destrabó la puerta y salió dando un sonoro portazo.

Una vez solo el chico se apoyó contra la pared más cercana y se desplomó al suelo con un suspiro cansado.

Su mente maquineaba a mil por hora tratando de encontrar posibles respuestas y maneras distintas de torturar a Ron.

No podía ser cierto. Tras haberla perdido hace ya seis años, volver a rencontrarse con ella había sido la sensación más indescriptible en toda su vida. Podía sentir la sorpresa, el enojo… la alegría, pero por sobre todo enojo.

¿Con qué cara era capaz de volver de quién sabe donde, después de haberse ido sin siquiera despedirse?

Recordó perfectamente como su pequeño mundo se desplomó por completo el día que la directora les vino a informar que "la brillante alumna Granger"-palabras textuales- había recibido una beca para estudiar en el exterior lo que quedara de la Secundaria.

Tal vez, tan solo tal vez, su dolor y enojo no serían tan grandes si al menos ella hubiera tenido el coraje de decirle que se iba, que ya no la volvería a ver, que ya no estaría allí.

Que se quedaría sin su mejor amiga.

Pero no, de la noche a la mañana tuvo que observar muy a su pesar como un enorme camión llevaba los muebles de los Granger y la chica se perdía tras una esquina en el auto de sus padres.

Pero de eso ya nada importaba. Hermione Granger había sido la primera y única chica que le había roto el corazón y por si fuera poco volvía de esa forma tan extraña, se burlaba de él y lo trataba con indiferencia.

Con pesar se levantó del suelo y alisando su chaqueta azul salió del baño.

-¡Llegas justo Harry!

Quería mucho a Luna, en serio la quería, pero ese optimismo inagotable a veces lograba fastidiarlo, en especial cuando el amor de su infancia se andaba paseando por su departamento, campante y sin siquiera registrarlo.

- ¿Justo para qué?- preguntó con fastidio.

-Venga, no tienes que se tan borde con Luna, ella te esta hablando bien- intervino Hermione indignada.

-Si me disculpas, hablo con Luna, no contigo.

-No, de hecho no te disculpo.

Harry envió una mirada rápida en dirección a la chica viéndola de brazos cruzados y esa chispa que tanto recordaba.

-Bueno, bueno, tranquilos, venga, vamos a sentarnos en la mesa y así nos cuentas como fueron tus años en Inglaterra.

Y ahí estaba súper-Luna para salvar la situación.

-Bueno- accedió Hermione- aunque realmente mi vida no es muy interesante que digamos- comentó con indiferencia.

Apenas al sentarse llegaron al living Ginny y Ron. Harry pudo notar a la perfección como la pelirroja y la castaña se tiraban miradas envenenadas y se preguntó cuál sería el motivo.

Ron, radiante, se sentó junto a Hermione y está le sonrió de una forma que a Harry le revolvió el estómago completamente. Sus castaños ojos brillaban cuando miraba a Ron o a Luna y sos sonrisas llegaban tan altas que podía ver a la perfección aquellos blancos dientes.

Se notaba cuanto los había extrañado y el mero pensamiento lo amargo por completo. A él ni siquiera lo había mirado por más de diez segundos sin apartar la vista a un lado.

-Bueno, tengo que admitir que el primer año fue muy difícil. Era extraño estar fuera de Estados Unidos y volver a mi país natal, pero al fin y al cabo fue lo mejor- miró de soslayo a Harry y continuó-…de cualquier forma me adapte lo mejor que pude, no fue fácil hacer amigos, es decir ¿Recuerdan lo que era? Nadie quería acercarse a un bicho raro como lo era yo.

Ginny soltó una risita y Hermione la fulminó con la mirada.

Harry lo recordaba perfectamente. Ese pelo revuelto, indomable, las gafas más grandes que la mitad de su cara, y los frenos que no la dejaban comer nada sin que la comida no se pegara en los pequeños fierros.

-Pero los malditos frenos no iban a estar para toda mi vida, ¿cierto? Con el tiempo mis padres me los sacaron y las gafas pasaron a la historia, por que realmente no las necesitaba.

Ron la miraba sin pestañar, al igual que Luna, asintiendo en algunas partes de la historia y negando cuando hacía falta.

-El cabello ya es otra cosa, simplemente con el tiempo se manejo y ya, aunque mi aspecto era presentable preferí no acercarme a ninguno de ellos.

Todos se quedaron extrañados.

-No me miren así, ¿se piensan que me iba a acerca a ellos después de todas las burlas? Si querían venir conmigo era por simple interés, yo necesitaba amigos reales como los que tengo aquí.

-A los que abandonaste- susurró la pelirroja con veneno y Hermione la volvió fulminar con la mirada.

-En fin, el resto ya no importa, tuve una vida igual de aburrida que cualquier otra persona, me gradué e hice mi primer año en la universidad de Oxford, pero pensé que lo mejor sería cambiar de vientos y decidí venir aquí. California siempre me ha gustado y después de todo me cansé de tanta lluvia- finalizó mirando a Luna con una sonrisa.

Harry tuvo la certeza de que nada de lo que la chica había dicho era totalmente cierto. Lo vio es sus ojos, no podía equivocarse, y así tuviera que estar tras sus talones toda su estadía en el lugar iba a saber que era lo que venía a buscar.

…

Gracias a todos por sus comentarios ¡Son unas genios! Espero que me acompañen en este nuevo proyecto En fin, saludos para _**The darkness princess**_ –el primer comentario :')-, _**JessZam**_, _**adrybruja, Belatrix Black Rosier, Gabriela, NannyP Granger**_ –Te adoro!-, _**Caro,**_ _**y Aid4**_.

El capi va dedicado a mi mejor amiga, Marina que se siempre me apoya en todo, i love you!

Dejen un Review si quieren que un Harry híper mega sexy se les meta en el baño(? Y si tienen tiempo pasen por mi oneshoot, no les tardara mucho (:

Saludos!


	3. Que rica comida

Capitulo tres: Que rica comida.

"No hay amor más sincero que el amor a la comida- bueno en este caso, odio."

- ¿Harry vas a comer?

El moreno se sobresaltó y distraído le envió una mirada a Ron.

-Eh, si, ¿la comida ya está lista?- preguntó mientras se reacomodaba en la silla y registraba el lugar con la mirada.

-No, pero las chicas dijeron que en un segundo estaría todo listo.

El ojiverde suspiró. Ya eran las diez de la noche y había estado tenso y a la vez distraído todo el maldito día ¿acaso era eso posible? Si, y le jodía.

Las sonrisitas de Hermione y el entusiasmo de sus dos amigos no lo ayudaban mucho a su paz mental, y verdaderamente la única que parecía entender su suplicio era Ginny. El chico dudaba de sus razones, pero podía apostar a que sufría la presencia de la castaña tanto como él lo hacía.

La duda lo carcomía constantemente. Es decir, recordaba que la única chica que se había acercado a Hermione en su estado nérdico –bien sabía que la palabra no existía pero la chica se había empeñado en llamarse así, tal vez como especie de autocompasión a si misma- . Volviendo al tema Ginny había sido, por consecuente, la _mejor amiga_ de Hermione y no comprendía la actitud de ninguna de las dos.

Bah, que decir, sinceramente no entendía a la castaña en general.

Su tormento se debía, más que su presencia, al simple hecho de ser completamente ignorado.

Así es, ignorado.

Mientras él se comía el cerebro pensando una teoría tras otra sobre el verdadero motivo de su llegada a California, ella más bien parecía hacer la vista gorda y obviarlo por completo. Ni una mirada, ni una sonrisa, ni un roce. Nada. ¿Tan poco había significado para ella?

Un sonoro suspiro se escapo de sus labios. Era una cínica de mierda. Estaba completamente seguro que ella lo había reconocido en el mismo momento que lo miro en el supermercado. Todo ese juego, esa táctica de fastidiarlo, la manera de provocarlo había sido para trazar límites, sospechaba que ella simplemente le quería demostrar que para ella, él era eso, alguien que casualmente uno se encuentra por ahí.

Bueno en realidad estaba siendo paranoico. No sabía para qué demonios había montado todo ese jueguito pero lo que si sabía era que lo había reconocido. Ahora podía dar explicación a la manera de tensarse ante su cercanía en aquel pasillo, y también podía comprender como no se había inmutado en el baño, y como encima había contratacado con su propia frase.

"_Mirar es gratis_" Le había dicho, y aunque no lo fuera apostaba a que hubiera sido capaz de vaciar toda su billetera recién cargada ahí mismo si ella se lo hubiera pedido.

-¡Ya está la comida!

Luna ingresó al living con una radiante sonrisa. Se acercó a los chicos –Ron y Harry se encontraban en los sillones del living con la televisión enfrente y una pequeña mesita de centro que serviría para las pizzas que habían prometido- y les extendió un rollo de servilletas.

Por detrás pudo observar como ingresaban Ginny y Hermione completamente llenas de harina. Casi se cae de culo si no fuera por que justamente ya estaba sentado.

Hermione lucía una camisa leñador, blanca y roja, que dejaba al descubierto su ombligo y un short de jean que no tapaba las condenadas piernas kilométricas que tenía. El pelo lo tenía en una coleta alta y torcida y la cara manchada de harina.

Ginny no lucía mejor. Su perfecta falda estaba torcida y su cabello rojo como el fuego era opacado por el trigo.

La castaña alzó una ceja en dirección de Harry dándole a entender que ya se había dado cuenta de su mirada poco disimulada. El moreno reaccionó y aparto sus ojos para posarlos en la pared como si el cuerpo de Hermione no le interesará en lo más mínimo y el cuadro, en cambio, le pareciera de lo más bello. Aunque realmente fuera un par de rayas moribundas y sin sentido que su amiga Luna se empeñaba en llamar "arte abstracto".

-Venga muchachos las chicas han preparado las pizzas, dos cada una-Luna hizo una pausa- y yo bueno me dedique a ver que todo iba bien… y que no se mataran- masculló de manera que el único no enterado había sido Ron.

Oh no. Harry se removió incómodo. ¿Recordaban aquello que mencionó sobre la poca dedicación culinaria de la pelirroja? Porque _en serio_ no bromeaba.

La pizza de la chica de ojos café tenía buena pinta, pero él bien sabía que era una simple fachada. Con un suspiro se avecinó para lo que vendría.

Ambas chicas se lanzaron miradas asesinas y dejaron la comida en la pequeña mesa para luego sentarse en dos de los sillones individuales.

Ron rápidamente atacó la primera porción que vio y el jodido tuvo la suerte de agarrar la que no era de Ginny. Luna con un poco más de delicadeza tomó la porción contigua y Hermione la que seguía.

La castaña miro de soslayo a Harry desafiándolo a tomar una con la mirada. Oh no, claro que no. El chico arqueó una ceja hacia la chica de ojos miel y tomó una porción de la pizza de Ginny.

Mala idea.

Su cuerpo se tensó al recibir el gusto asqueroso del queso de aquella pizza.

¿Qué carajos era eso? ¿Mayonesa o que mierda?

Abatido e intentando aparentar que disfrutaba la comida, le sonrió a la pelirroja. Esta simplemente estaba sufriendo tanto como él con la bendita pizza y no pudo más que mirarlo con súplica en los ojos. Harry se imaginó a Ginny pidiéndole que por favor usara sus dedos para poder hacer que vomitara semejante cosa a la que se había llamado comida.

El mero pensamiento lo asqueó aún más y su agonía pronto terminó tras su último bocado. Ginny pronto le siguió la carrera y ambos suspiraron aliviados.

Viendo el rostro divertido de Hermione supo que no se había tragado en lo absoluto aquella triste actuación.

-_Ginny_, linda, ¿no crees que deberías comer más? Te ves un poco delgada, no creo que Molly este feliz con eso, ¿cierto?- Hermione le sonrió de la manera más cínica y burlesca que Harry había visto en su vida y la menor de los Weasley no pudo hacer más que sonreír forzadamente.

-Claro _Mione, _no sabes de lo que te pierdes.

La chica volteó la mirada y la clavó en los ojos verdes de Harry. El chico en su fuero interno pensó que al fin se había dignado a mirarlo aunque sea una vez y logró sonreír con arrogancia, ya tenía la sospecha de que no se resistiría mucho.

-¿Y tú Harry? Estas muy pálido y no has comido casi nada- la sonrisa del moreno se apagó por completo y esta vez fue el momento de la chica para sonreír.

-Por supuesto, siempre estaré dispuesto a comer algo que haya hecho Ginny- cuánta mentira había en esa oración al completo.

Por un momento creyó notar la leve tensión en el cuerpo de la castaña, pero al parpadear, la muchacha ya esta desafiándolo con la mirada. Ginny no le prestó ni la más mínima atención y Ron y Luna se habían borrado de la conversación enfrascándose ellos mismos en una.

A regañadientes ambos tomaron una porción más y tragaron en seco. Ahí va la tortura nuevamente.

Hermione dejó de mirarlo y se volteó para hablar con Luna que por poco estallaba en carcajadas. El moreno aprovechó la situación y haciéndole una seña a Ginny metió la porción con extrema rapidez bajo el sillón seguido por la pelirroja.

La castaña al sentir los ruidos tras sus espaldas se volteó encontrándose a ambos chicos sonriendo con cara de "yo no rompí ni un plato" y solo pudo rodar los ojos en respuesta.

El timbre del departamento sonó y Ginny viendo la excusa perfecta para desaparecer por los menos unos instantes, se levantó a atender.

Harry se desperezó en el sillón y se quedo observando a la nada misma. Mañana tenía pensado salir a correr y tal vez por la noche ir a algún bar o pub, le daba igual.

Pensó en hablar con Neville y salir ellos dos más Ron, pero descartó la posibilidad al recordar que probablemente el chico no estaría en al menos dos o tres días.

Lo esperaba paciente el martes por la noche por que bien sabía que ese era el día oficial de su torneo interno de PES –Pro Evolution Soccer-. Oh si. Absolutamente todos los años y en una determinada fecha organizaban aquel encuentro en el cual el vencedor se llevaba la gloria de saberse superior y la humillación de su contrincante. Los anteriores años había aplastado a sus amigos como cucarachas,- a Ron le gustaba el Ajedrez y los juegos de autos y a Neville simplemente le venía dando igual-, pero mágicamente este último tiempo ambos chicos se habían interpuesto en su camino y realmente eran como un grano en el culo. Un estorbo. Pero ya les demostraría quien seguía siendo el mejor.

Más animado pensó que no necesitaba a Hermione para estar bien. Solo necesitaba mujeres, diversión y a sus amigos y ella claramente dejaba ver que no era nada. Como si él no fuera más que un inquilino desconocido al que ella conoció ese mismo día.

Tan enfrascado en sus pensamiento se había quedado que se sobresaltó cuando Ginny pronunció su nombre. Al mirarla vio que lucía una sonrisa cargada de sorna y una de sus cejas arqueadas.

-Harry, tienes visitas.

Confundido desplazó su vista de Ginny a la puerta encontrándose con Amy echando chispas por los ojos.

Solo podía significar una cosa: Problemas.

-¡Amy! Pasa, pasa- invitó el chico levantándose del sillón y enviándole una mirada de reproche.

La muchacha no dijo ni palabra y se acercó al moreno.

-Hola Harry, no pensé que te iba a encontrar- él tampoco pensó que iba a tener la desfachatez de irlo a buscar a su departamento.

-Pues parece que lo has hecho- contestó entrecerrando sus orbes esmeraldas.

Amy hecho una mirada alrededor y Harry pensó que lamentablemente tendría que presentarla.

-Amy ellos son mis amigos, Ron- señaló al pelirrojo recostado en el sofá y este contestó con un asentimiento de cabeza- Luna- la rubia solo le sonrió- A Ginny creo que ya la conoces- eran compañeras en la universidad- -…y Hermione.

La muchacha le sonrió y sacudió su mano en forma de saludo.

Amy frunció el ceño ante la presencia de la chica, sin poder reconocerla, y finalmente optó por mirar a Harry fijo.

-Y chicos, ella es Amy, una amiga.

Amy soltó una pequeña risa sarcástica y 5 pares de ojos se clavaron en ella.

-Amigos fuera de la cama, lógicamente.

Todos rieron ante la frase de la chica menos la castaña. El moreno lo atribuyó a que probablemente no le interesara cualquier cosa que viniera de él, y el solo pensamiento lo enojo más.

Las risas no cesaban y pronto Harry deseó agarrar una pala, cavar un agujero y meterse allí por siempre. O mejor agarrar la misma pala y partírsela en la cabeza a Amy, no descartó ninguna de las dos opciones y mucho menos cuando la muchacha de cabello azabache se sentó en su lugar y miró a Hermione fijo y sin disimular.

-¿Y tu quien eres? No te he visto nunca en la universidad.

-Hermione, Hermione Granger, un gusto. Y no, soy nueva comenzaré este semestre.

A ojos de cualquiera la chica estaba siendo amable pero Harry podía notar el grado de hastío que significaba para la joven hablar con Amy.

-Un gusto igual- la morena miró de arriba abajo a la castaña despectivamente e hizo una mueca de desagrado- quiero suponer que has preparado la comida- comentó casualmente.

Luna se excusó para ir al baño y Ron se enfrascó en el televisor mientras Harry y Ginny observaban la escena esperando que Hermione reaccionara y mandara a la mierda a la morena.

-Así es- hizo un gesto con la mano restándole importancia- ¿Por qué no pruebas? Te recomiendo las de Weasley, tu novio ha dado a entender que son geniales.

Ginny apretó sus labios con molestia. ¡Mira que usar su comida como arma mortal!

Harry solo se masajeó las sienes, cansado, y esperó paciente la mueca de asco de la chica, pasó por completo desapercibido el veneno que había destilado Hermione con la última frase.

-Bien, supongo que hasta ahora no me había dado cuenta hambre tenía.

Al momento que el "arma mortal" tocara los labios exageradamente pintados de la chica, esta soltó la pizza con asco y miró con resentimiento a Hermione.

-Ahora que me doy cuenta no tengo tanta hambre.

La castaña reprimió una risa y asintió lentamente.

-Y cuéntame Amy, ¿qué carrera estás siguiendo en Stanford?

-Diseño, creo que es lo que mejor se me da. Aunque ahora no me está interesando mucho, estoy más enfrascada con la animación, soy porrista del equipo de la universidad- Hermione arqueó una ceja ante las prioridades de la chica pero no comentó nada- ¿y tú? ¿A qué has venido aquí? Por tu acento puedo adivinar que eres inglesa.

-Abogacía. Supongo que siempre he tenido una inclinación por lo que es correcto y las normas.

Ginny soltó una risa irónica y Hermione la miró fijo.

-Es tan correcto desaparecer del mapa y no volver en 5 años.

La joven la ignoró y siguió con su interrogatorio.

-¿Son muy exigentes en Stanford?

-Ehm, supongo que sí, pero realmente no me interesa mucho, ser líder del equipo de porristas realmente me llama más la atención y requiere mucho esfuerzo.

-Oh que vida tan sacrificada la tuya- comentó la chica con ironía.

-Si realmente muy sacrifica- afirmó sin captar el sarcasmo.

-Cada hueca te eliges Harry- le susurró Ginny al chico.

-Definitivamente tengo que dejar de embriagarme- le dijo en respuesta.

-Eso ni Lily Potter te lo cree.

-¿Crees que mañana puedas acompañarme a verla? Se pone insoportable cuando no voy por mucho tiempo.

-Claro.

Un fuerte carraspeo los sobresaltó y ambos voltearon sus miradas encontrándose con la morena mirando a Ginny con odio y a Hermione con la vista clavada en la pared y gesto imperturbable.

-Me voy a bañar- les dijo la pelirroja finalmente.

Harry viendo su oportunidad perfecta para fastidiar a Amy le tomó la mano con rapidez.

-Quédate un rato más Ginny, no me dejes solo.

Amy estaba por completo indignada y con el ceño arrugado y el chico sonrió satisfecho.

Lo que no notó fueron un par de ojos miel brillando más de lo normal.

-Bueno, yo me voy a dormir… ya saben mañana empiezo… y esto, me voy- por primera vez en todo el día el chico había visto la mirada poco segura de la castaña y su fachada de chica-ruda había sido demolida por completo.

-Oh, ¿segura? Bueno si quieres mañana te doy un paseo por los campus- le ofreció la morena.

-Eh… Luna se encargará de eso… gracias de todos modos.

Amy se encogió de hombros casualmente y mirándose las uñas con indiferencia le aconsejó.

-Si quieres tener un buen comienzo te recomiendo que sea yo la que te acompañe a dar un recorrido y no la lunática Lovegood, te tacharan de anormal como a ella. Nadie quiere a los anormales ¿cierto?

Hermione crispó los puños con ira contenida e intentó aparentar fría tranquilidad.

-No gracias pero prefiero empezar las clases con alguien que tenga más de dos neuronas en la cabeza y _que las sepa usar_.

Sin decir más se retiró en rumbo a la habitación de Harry, dejando a los presentes medio impactados.

Harry pensó que se había traído un humor de puta madre de Inglaterra y Amy unos modales desastrosos, tal vez inexistentes, mientras Ginny solo trataba ahogar una carcajada que amenazaba con salir en cualquier momento.

…

Holaaaaaass! Bueno con esto cierra el tercer capítulo de la historia :D En realidad es simple relleno, más o menos para ver los pensamientos de Harry ante la intromisión de Hermione, nada relevante y nada interesante, pero necesario, siento si los aburrí, prometo hacerlo mejor para la próxima.

Si bien vemos a una Hermione medio… chiflada (? Es por que todo tiene una explicación, no?

En fin, presten atención a algunas detalles por van a ser importantes para más adelante.

Un besazo para _**adrybruja –**__espero haber solucionado tu duda-, __**Mary Diggory, aid4, Nanny PGranger, y The Darkness Princess**_. Y todos los que agregaron la historia a favoritos y las alertas

Son unas genios! Por cierto esperen a su Harry va a llegar en algún momento xD

Déjenme un Review si no quieren que Ginny les cocine su adorada pizza! Lo digo por experiencia propia D: En fin, estaría bueno saber sus opiniones, para toda persona es importante.

Saludos, no vemos en el siguiente capi!


	4. Ola de Recuerdos

Capítulo III: Recuerdos.

"El recuerdo es el vecino del remordimiento"

Víctor Hugo-

- ¿Crees que tardarás mucho más o puedo ir allí y sacarte a patadas en el culo?- el grito de Ginny Weasley retumbó en las cuatro paredes del baño y Hermione pensó que no había voz más suave y agradable que la de la pelirroja –nótese el sarcasmo-.

Rodó los ojos con hastío y trató de seguir concentrada en el deber de cepillarse los dientes.

- ¡Qué insoportable!- le contestó desde el otro lado de la puerta después de varios ruidos por parte de la pelirroja- Te puedes ir, de cualquier forma no te necesito- recalcó.

Ginny aporreó la puerta con mayor fuerza y la chica tuvo que inhalar y exhalar varias veces para no tirar la puerta abajo ella misma y luego hacérsela tragar a Ginny, o ponérsela de sombrero, la opción que le doliera más.

-¿Sabes? Que esté obligada por Luna a acompañarte quiere decir justamente que estoy obligada por Luna a acompañarte.

La chica decidió que seguir discutiendo con la pelirroja sería igual a nada, y, dejando a un lado el cepillo de dientes, suspiró ansiosa.

La verdad es que nunca le habían gustado las primeras veces, de hecho _detestaba_ las primeras veces, para ser más específica detestaba todo lo que me traiga recuerdos amargos, pero como ese no era el tema primordial en aquel momento, algo definitivamente lo era, y eso acarreaba a su primer día en la Universidad de Stanford.

A la castaña no solo le preocupaba la forma de estudio que se implementara y el nivel evaluativo educacional, pero realmente le jodía que no la evaluaran con mero interés educativo, más bien con otro. Su prueba principal claramente no iba a ser académica, iba a ser social y sinceramente no estaba segura de querer aprobarla.

Decidió finalmente que compararía la situación con un primer día en la jungla.

Depende que tipo de animal seas y con cuales te relaciones vas a poder sobrevivir. Regla principal; la especie más fuerte, más venenosa, y más astuta es aquella que predomina.

Tampoco es como si le importara mucho.

No estaba segura si la situación traumática que había vivido en su infancia había logrado convertirla en una resentida social, pero de lo que sí podía jurar y perjurar era que no estaba dispuesta a que la usen de muñequito-de-uso-exclusivo-para-cuando-los-cretinos-la-necesiten.

Vale, se había pasado de largo con el nombre pero a estas alturas sus nervios iban en aumento y su imaginación en descenso.

Se miró al espejo y realmente no se reconoció.

Como le venía pasando hacía unos cinco años. Claro que no podía culpar a quien se atreviera a tacharla de hueca sin conocerla, por qué si ella estuviera en los zapatos de otra persona y se mirara a si misma probablemente pensaría que era una nena tonta preocupada por que tipos de zapatos eran los que le parecían más lindos.

Nadie se fijaría en que a pesar de ya casi rozar sus veinte años todavía era una niña con complejos buscando la aceptación de los demás aunque se empeñara en negarlo. No, definitivamente nadie lo vería. Tal vez ni siquiera buscaba la aceptación de los demás, más bien buscaba la aceptación de una y tan solo una persona en el mundo. Y eso, sin duda, era lo que hacía que Hermione Granger se odiara a si misma.

-¡En cuanto no salgas de ahí te juro que…!

La castaña abrió la puerta bruscamente casi estampándosela en la cara a la menor de los Weasley –interrumpiendo su desagradable amenaza- y totalmente preparada trató de simular aires de grandeza.

-¿Todavía sin vestirte Weasley? No me digas que piensas ir así… comienzo a pesar que la idea de Faimy de ir con ella no era tan mala después de todo.

Hermione sabía que estaba mintiendo. La verdad es que a sus ojos Ginny era una chica muy linda, y su forma de vestir era muy cómoda y a la vez elegante. Cómo extrañaba usar vaqueros o camisas informales y todo aquello. Pero ahí tenemos a su súper complejo de inferioridad para intervenir y no dejarla vestir tal y como gusta.

-Amy no "Faimy" y si te quieres ir con la mayor zorra de todo el campus allá tú, serás otra más de las plásticas, y por cierto yo puedo correr todo lo que quiera y no terminar con dos pies menos.

-Por que no tienes pies, tienes patas- corrigió la castaña.

Ginny crispó sus puños y la miró fijo.

-Seré un animal como insinúas pero en cambio y por más que te hayas cambiado los frenos, tu pelo y las gafas vas a seguir siendo la misma retraída social. Después de todo aunque la mona se vista de ceda, mona queda, ¿no?

Auch.

Hermione trató de disimular la expresión de quien ha recibido una fuerte bofetada, pero Ginny conociéndola perfectamente, no tardó ni 2 segundos en darse cuenta que le había dolido.

Y a ella también.

Pero como buen Weasley, su orgullo pudo más y pasó de largo ante sus propias quejas internas. No se dejaría vencer por su conciencia, después de todo, esa que tenía adelante no era su mejor amiga, era una especie de muñeca de exhibición de esas que si rompen, pagas fortunas.

Por primera vez comprendió como se debía sentir Ron respecto a Harry y sintió algo de compasión por ambos.

¡No entendía por qué Hermione se había ido! ¡Por qué había arruinado todo!

Una nueva ola de furia se apoderó de ella y sin pensar dos veces lo que hacía, pasó por el flanco de la castaña y le susurro al oído.

-Al menos yo puedo correr más de una manzana sin cansarme.

Auch otra vez.

Sabía, que no tenía que bromear con eso. Sabía que no _debía _molestar a Hermione con su pasado, su anterior aspecto y su poca aptitud física, por que ella recordaba perfectamente lo mucho que sufría la castaña cuando se agitaba sin previo aviso y cuando las pocas personas que se atrevían a acercarse terminaban alejándose al no poder si quiera jugar a algún deporte con la chica ni nada que implicara moverse más de dos metros seguidos. Vale, no tanto, pero en serio era duro si el bus se te iba y tenías a Hermione por compañía incapaz de si quiera pensar en correrlo.

Casi arrepintiéndose de lo que había dicho, miró por un segundo a Hermione. La chica, impasible, se encogió de hombros y la pelirroja pensó que tal vez la castaña venía con más sorpresas en el pack con el que había llegado de Inglaterra.

-Claro Ginny, como digas, espero que no te muerdas la lengua nunca.

La pelirroja quedo confusa tanto por el empleo de su nombre como por la frase dicha.

-… no queremos que te mueras envenenada, ¿cierto?- aclaró la castaña y avanzó hacia la salida.

_- ¡Mione ¡_

_Ginny corrió a los brazos de su mejor amiga luego de haberla extrañado durante un mes entero. Que sus padres se la hubieran llevado de vacaciones y que ella se hubiera tenido que quedar por el torneo de atletismo en la escuela había hecho que pasara las peores cuatro semanas sin la castaña._

_Era extraño no verla las 24 horas del día, ya que salvo esas vacaciones, todas las anteriores se habían ido juntas, con una familia o con la otra._

_-¡Ginny!_

_Se abrazaron fuertemente y durante varios minutos, sintiéndose en paz ahora que podían estar juntas de nuevo._

_- ¡No sabes todo lo que tengo que contarte! Dean me invitó a salir este sábado y…_

_Hermione chilló y arrastrándola hasta su cuarto la obligo a que le contara con todo detalle._

_-… fue taaaaan lindo, estoy tan emocionada. Y por si fuera poco todo, a Millicent, le dieron un pelotazo en pleno partido y terminó con una nariz media rota o algo así._

_Ambas rieron un poco sintiéndose vagamente culpables._

_-Entonces, el sábado iras con Dean ya que terminó con Parvati…_

_Ginny asintió._

_-Y a la vez Lavender casi se come vivo a tu hermano ya que la dejo._

_Ginny volvió asentir._

_-Y Millicent mordió el pasto y quedo sin nariz._

_Ginny volvió a asentir y rompieron en carcajadas._

_-¿Y tu cómo la pasaste Hermione?- preguntó al pelirroja después de unos segundos._

_La chica ensombreció repentinamente y miró al suelo por algunos segundos._

_-Ya sabes… lo de siempre, sé que mi mamá y mi papá se esfuerzan por mantenerse serenos por mí, pero no pueden evitar pelear a cada rato…_

_Ginny sabía que no podía decir que la entendía. Los Weasley eran una familia muy unida y odiaba que su amiga no tuviera la misma suerte con ella. Parecía que nada le salía bien a Hermione y pensó en lo injusto que era todo._

_Sintiéndose inútil, puesto que nada que dijera podría servir de ayuda, solo atinó a abrazarla y a decirle que todo iría mejor. _

Y todos esos años de amistad se fueron al traste.

Con una sonrisa de amargura caminó tras los pasos de la castaña preguntándose que tanto habían hundido esa bonita y sincera amistada.

Preguntándose en que momento habían pasado de quererse tanto a apenas soportarse en la misma habitación.

…

_-Harry._

_-¿Qué?_

_-¿Crees qué lo que dijo Bulstrode es cierto?_

_Harry se incorporó con sus codos para poder ver bien a su mejor amiga. La furia brillaba en sus orbes esmeralda, pero Hermione no se sentía en lo absoluto intimidada, conocía al chico y realmente necesitaba su respuesta._

_-Escúchame Hermione, no vuelvas a preguntar una estupidez así, ¿Me oíste?_

_La castaña no se movió ni un ápice, su cuerpo todavía se encontraba recostado en el suelo y su pelo revuelto en el césped. No había paz más absoluta que aquella, pero definitivamente aquel no era su día. Finalmente optó por cambiar su mirada desde su mejor amigo hacia las nubes de aquel hermoso día._

_-Es una simple pregunta, sabes que no me importan sus ataques, pero este me ha hecho pensar que tal vez tenga razón y que nunca alguien me quiera._

_-¡O vamos, no acabas de decir eso!- exclamó el chico enfadado- ¿Y tu familia, y tus amigos, y yo Hermione? ¿Somos nadie?_

_-¡No me refiero a eso Harry! Otro tipo de querer- aclaró la castaña bastante molesta._

_-El tipo que tenga algo contigo va a ser el más afortunado que conozca, no te martirices por estupideces de una niñita sin tiempo que se dedica a meterse en vidas ajenas._

_La chica de orbes miel asintió y como última respuesta se aferró al brazo del moreno._

_-Mira la nube de allí, ¿No tiene forma de León?_

_Hermione rió ante la nube amorfa que señalaba su amigo y viendo que este la observaba con una sonrisa supo que solo quería cambiar el tema por su actividad favorita, observar nubes con él._

Como le hubiera gustado preguntarle a Harry si él, _como chico_ la hubiera querido a ella, _como chica._

Como le hubiera gustado preguntarle tantas cosas que nunca se animó a preguntar por miedo de perderlo. Porque aunque nunca se lo haya dicho, él, en ese momento fue la persona más importante que tuvo y a la que más quiso.

-¿Hermione?

Sacudió la cabeza alejando viejos recuerdos y miró directamente los ojos saltones de Luna.

-¿si?

-¿Dónde tienes la cabeza? ¿No te habrán inducidos los prunompiks, cierto?

Hermione se quedó mirando a Luna por varios segundos sin terminar de entender la pregunta.

-¿Eh?- preguntó finalmente, y se felicitó por su inteligente respuesta.

-Los prunompiks, son criaturas que tienen pequeños palitos milimétricos en las extremidades y cuando te pichan con eso despiden unas sustancias que…

-Ya, ya, ya, entiendo tu punto.

No, no lo entendía, pero no quería seguir discutiendo con Luna por criaturas inexistentes y cosas locas que solo se le ocurrían a ella.

-Bien, si prefieres seguir en la ignorancia…- la rubia se encogió de hombros y Hermione rodó los ojos- de cualquier forma te noto dispersa, ve con Ginny que tiene que guiarte al campus de abogacía. Luego te juntas con nosotros en la cafetería.

La castaña asintió tensa pero la rubia pasó desapercibida el pequeño detalle y se encaminó a sus clases.

La pelirroja que se había mantenido callada y pensativa, se acercó y con un movimiento de cabeza le indicó que la siguiera.

La extrañaba. La extrañaba a horrores.

Esa forma que tenía de hacerla reír, de levantarle el ánimo, de saber que ella estaría siempre que la necesitara, de saber que podía confiar en ella y contarle cosas que no se atrevía a si quiera insinuar con alguien.

Pero todo eso había quedado en el olvido, junto con todo aquello que representaba a Hermione Granger y quien fue antes. Solo quedaba un documento viejo y desgastado que certificaba que aquella de la foto era efectivamente ella. Porque aún reía cada vez que miraba la foto y se veía a si misma con grandes gafas y una sonrisa opacada por unos frenos enormes, pero su risa no llegaba a sus ojos, era una risa amarga, vacía, por que pese a todos sus defectos extrañaba a _esa _Hermione y a todo lo que incluía ello, como por ejemplo a Ginny.

Caminó en silencio el pequeño tramo y no tuvo tiempo de si quiera maravillarse ante la grandeza del lugar, con sus edificios espléndidos y sus jardines verdes y relucientes. Solo tenía ojos para ver a su antigua mejor amiga y lo que quedaba de ella.

Quiso darle las gracias y por otro lado disculparse por lo de la mañana, pero no encontró las palabras justas y finalmente, calló.

Ginny hizo una reverencia irónica y con gesto inescrutable disparó hacia un rumbo desconocido por la castaña.

Suspirando y con la cabeza en cualquier lado, avanzó hacia donde creía que debía ir.

Pensó que desde que había llegado nada le había resultado según lo planeado, y que se tendría que inclinar más por el objetivo y no ser a la vez tan pesimista_. Tiempo al tiempo _se dijo, y prometió que no volvería a Inglaterra sin lo que se había prometido a si misma, mientras mantuviera la cabeza fría, los objetivos claros y la boca cerrada todo iría bien.

Sintió el fuerte impacto de su cuerpo contra otro y se desestabilizó por completo. Con la vista clavada en el suelo no estaba mirando donde debería mirar y el saber que efectivamente había chocado contra alguien por culpa de su dispersión hizo que se sintiera terriblemente culpable.

-Lo siento, ¡Lo siento tanto! Es que estaba tan dist…- cuando finalmente terminó de levantar sus cosas del suelo –un pequeño bolso con un cuaderno gigante, una cartuchera y un par de resaltadores sueltos- se encontró con una penetrante mirada verde clavada en su rostro.

Harry tensó cada una de sus músculos. Sabía que al ir a ese campus estaba cometiendo una terrible error, lo sabía, pero también tenía la urgencia de saber que pasaba con Hermione, quería tener la seguridad de saber como y con quienes se relacionaba, por eso cuando Stacy le rogó que la acompañara hasta su clase de leyes no dudo ni un segundo en asentir con rapidez e ir a husmear los ánimos de la castaña. Claro que no contaba con que se la llevaría puesta, le tirara las cosas al suelo, y que encima todavía no hubiera encontrado a la chica con nadie.

Que patético era.

-Esto… no sucede nada, los accidentes pasan- trató de parecer amable para que Hermione no lo mandara a la mierda frente a todo el alumnado y casi se estremeció esperando un grito.

Al mirar los ojos de la chica creyó ver pasar una ráfaga de furia iluminando sus ojos miel, pero lo que a continuación pasó lo descolocó por completo.

-En serio, lo siento tanto Harry, ¿crees que puedas perdonarme?

El chico abrió la boca como pez salido del agua mientras la castaña le sonreía con lo que parecía ser un atisbo de culpa.

No entendía nada, absolutamente nada.

-Eh, cla-claro Hermione, no-no hay problema- balbuceó contrariado.

-Oh bueno… esto…- la chica comenzó a juguetear con su pulsera de mano y a Harry se le antojó sumamente encantador-…sabes que no conozco el lugar muy bien y quería saber si cuando termine la clase me podrías pasar a buscar para almorzar con los demás…

El corazón del moreno parecía recién terminado de correr una maratón de días.

El chico todavía en shock se remojó los labios hasta ese momento resecos y asintió lentamente, todavía no entendiendo del todo que rayos estaba pasando.

La chica sonrió y musitó un gracias que lo descolocó aún más.

-Hermione- la llamó antes de que se fuera.

-¿Si?- preguntó la chica.

-Ayer por la noche Seamus, un compañero, me compró la Ducati, y hasta que me traigan el automóvil que tengo encargado hace algunos meses voy a tener que ir caminando a todos lados, ¿te molestaría que vayamos caminando hasta la cafetería?

La chica asintió luego de unos segundos y no preguntó más nada. Sin saber que más hacer, el moreno, la saludó con un gesto de mano y al girarse pudo contemplar nuevamente esa sombra de odio en sus ojos miel, pero fue tan pasajero que pensó que tal vez se estaba volviendo paranoico, y su imaginación le estaba jugando una mala pasada.

Salió al exterior con un nido de pájaros picoteándole el cerebro.

Recapitulemos.

Por la mañana, temprano se había odiado por ir a tener que entregarle su motocicleta al idiota de Seamus, había llegado tarde a sus clases, Snape lo había ridiculizado –una vez más, para variar- sacándolo del aula por haberse quedado dormido y la pesadilla con piernas largas de Stacy había aparecido de la nada en el pasillo para pseudo-secuestrarlo y hablarle como cotorra durante más de una hora –que era el tiempo que quedaba de la clase que impartía el viejo de Snape-. Luego, estúpidamente había accedido a acompañar a Stacy al campus de abogacía solo para ver a Hermione, y después de chocarla y tirarle las cosas al suelo, la chica se había mostrado amable y por encima le había pedido que la acompañase a la cafetería.

Algún dios debía amarlo o algo por el estilo. O todavía no había despertado de alguna especie de sueño, tal vez se había golpeado con fuerza y había entrado en su propia utopía, quien sabe.

A lo lejos pudo distinguir la delgada figura de Hermione alejarse para entrar a lo que sería su primer clase y resopló pensando en lo débil que se convertía cada vez que hablaba con ella.

Ahora, o hace seis años, siempre era igual.

_-¡Te juro que te voy a matar si no nos morimos antes!_

_Harry soltó una carcajada que retumbó en el pequeño y oscuro espacio haciendo que Hermione se encogiera aún más en su lugar. Como si tratara de hacerse una pequeña bolita y desaparecer._

_-¡No es gracioso! ¡Solo a ti se te ocurre jugar a las escondidas en un bosque COMPLETAMENTE oscuro y encima meternos en esta cueva!_

_Harry reprimió otra risa y observo a una asustada castaña agazapada contra la pared._

_-¡Vamos, pero que miedosa! No es para tanto… mira, si te sigues apoyando ahí con tanto empeño se te van a pegar las telas de arañas de la pared…_

_Hermione chilló con voz sumamente aguda y se abalanzó contra el cuello de Harry. El chico inmediatamente se tensó por la cercanía y torpemente apoyó sus brazos alrededor de la chica._

_-Pe-pero que miedo-dosa que eres Hermione- balbuceó con dificultad y tragando en seco._

_La chica levantó el rostro, separándose del cuello del chico para verlo mejor, y al notar su incomodidad sonrió maliciosamente._

_-Claro…-comentó pensativa- había olvidado lo nervioso que te pones cuando alguna chica se te acerca._

_Harry vio peligro al notar la maldad en los ojos de la chica y pensó que esta vez no se salvaría de su travesura sin alguna consecuencia –si, lo admitía, había llevado a Hermione hasta este lugar tan solo para asustarla un buen rato-._

_Por primera vez desde hacía más de media hora –que era el tiempo que llevaban escondidos- deseó que Ron, Ginny o Neville los encontraran rápido._

_Hermione le sujetó la cara y el chico se quedó inmóvil, podía sentir la respiración de la chica y su aliento golpeando contra sus labios. Un calor avasallante recorría cada poro de su piel y su corazón latía desbocado._

_La castaña ya había cerrado los ojos y Harry no se atrevía a hacerlo. La imagen de su "amiga" era tan adorable que no se atrevía a perdérsela en lo absoluto._

_Tan solo unos milímetros más y… Hermione rompió en carcajadas algo extrañas a las normales y se alejó del chico lentamente._

_-¡En serio pensaste que te besaría! O por dios Harry estabas tan asustado…_

_El chico estaba de todos menos asustado y los carnosos y pequeños labios de la chica en ese momento le parecieron la comida perfecta._

_-Eh-eh, si, ¡Estás loca Hermione!_

_La chica rió una vez más y el ojiverde pensó que realmente tener quince años y las hormonas a baño maría era definitivamente la cosa más difícil que había soportado hasta el momento. ¡Si hasta su risa le parecía tan "sexy"!_

Harry sacudió su cabeza y con un suspiro se sentó en uno de los bancos del lugar, en 10 minutos tendría que ir a sus próxima clase y luego pasar a buscar a Hermione.

Esa chica algún día lo mataría. Si ya desde chica casi lo logra, ahora que estaba convertida en una especie de modelo australiana definitivamente iba a terminar con su vida, de un paro cardíaco o algo.

Todavía le quemaba la piel al recordar ese momento.

Resopló con hastío.

Era tan idiota de chico. ¿Por qué simplemente no le había estampado un beso y ya? Hubiera sido todo tan distinto… y definitivamente los otros besos castos que se habían dado en juegos como el de la botella no contaban. Él quería uno real, con nada de juegos extraños.

Aunque bueno, si tuviera la oportunidad de hacerlo una vez más, sin dudas no se negaría en lo absoluto.

Venga, eso es todo por hoy. Bueno me gustó bastante escribir las escenas de los recuerdos por que a mi parecer los recuerdos son las cosas más lindas que una puede tener –aunque no todos- y bueno creí necesario que se supiera como era todo.

Por un lado seguimos teniendo a una Hermione inentendible, cambiante y que a mi –personalmente- y mientas la escribo, me hace poner nerviosa xD y por el otro un Harry que se muestra bastante interesado en la chica.

Atención con los pequeños detalles, insisto en que los detalles son los más importantes en el fic.

Por último en el próximo capítulo tendremos la esperada conversación Harmony. O por los menos algo de interacción :D Por otro lado, el P. O. V Hermione fue a petición pero dudo mucho que lo vuelva a utilizar. Aunque sinceramente es mi personaje favorito creo que la historia va más por el lado de Harry.

Espero que se animen a dejarme un Review, por que en serio me inquieta que a medida que avanza van descendiendo la cantidad de comentarios pero aumentando los favoritos, o sea es horrible no tener una opinión, así pienso que los aburro u_u No les cuesta anda poner aunque sea un "me gusto" o un "no me gusto" para saber de que atenerme.

Un besazo para **Aid4, The Darkness Princess, zoerica rocan, nafershita, adry bruja.**

MUCHAS GRACIAS CHICAS! :D No tendrán que comer las pizzas de Ginny xD

Deja un Review si queres que Harry se meta con vos en un cueva, a la noche y jugando a las escondidas xD


	5. De lo dulce a lo amargo

Capítulo V: Cuando llegan cosas que no esperas.

"Las rosas son rojas, las violetas son azules y no tengo internet para poner una frase"

Bien, estaba nervioso. Muy nervioso.

Se removió incómodo en el banco y apretó levemente el pequeño vaso plástico con su café. Si, era un idiota, se había ido hasta la cafetería, se había traído consigo café y luego había vuelto para pasar a buscar a Hermione e ir al local, cuando tranquilamente se hubiera quedado en el lugar en vez de ir y volver _caminando._

Extrañaba a su bebé, maldito Seamus.

Claro, Hermione se había tragado fácil el cuento de que había vendido su adorada Ducati, pero eso era falso, al menos que perder una jodida apuesta contara como venta.

Todavía recordaba su risa socarrona y sus aires altivos cuando el Berkeley había aplastado a su equipo como si fueran nada. Recordaba cada anotación con amargura.

Pensar que Seamus había pertenecido a su adorado Stanford Cardinal le hacía hervir la sangre. _Todo fue culpa de Malfoy_, se repitió mentalmente.

El rubio usaba métodos sucios para ganar los partidos. Siempre era lo mismo, conseguía un nuevo jugador prometedor para el equipo que capitaneaba y el rubio terminaba convenciéndolos con maneras desconocidas para que vayan a Berkeley y jugar así de su lado.

Aún no entendía como carajo hacía para que se cambien de universidad tan solo por un mugroso equipo. Era bajo y sumamente extraño.

Negó con la cabeza. Él se vengaría, no cabía la menor duda, y cuando eso pasara Malfoy se arrepentiría de todo lo que hacía.

Claro que lo haría. Los Golden Bear y el Stanford Cardinal siempre habían tenido una sana competencia por estar cerca el uno del otro, pero desde que él y Malfoy eran capitanes de los equipos, el asunto se había desbordado de una manera en la cual el estadio terminaba formado en un ring y los jugadores se transformaban en boxeadores profesionales. No era agradable terminar todo lesionado, pero la cara de sufrimiento de los Golden hacía que todo valga la pena.

¿Pero qué estaba pensando?

Volviendo a sus nervios iniciales sacudió una pelusa inexistente en su chaqueta y suspiró llenando sus pulmones de aire. Había sobrevivido a cosas peores, y después de todo sea Hermione o sea cualquier otra, ninguna lo rechazaba y como fuera esto era una simple caminata, nada complicado, nada imposible de manejar.

-¿Estás listo?

Se repitió; había sobrevivido a cosas peores.

-Claro, vamos.

Se levantó del banco yendo hacia una castaña próxima a él y con unos cuantos libros en los brazos, hecho que extraño al moreno ya que recordó a verla visto con apenas un diminuto bolso. _Tal vez tiene algún hechizo expansor_… que estúpido había sonado eso. Estar nervioso ya lo hacía pensar cosas extrañas.

La chica le sonrió y ambos se encaminaron hacia la dirección que el ojiverde le había indicado.

Realmente no sabía que decir… tener a Hermione pseudo pegada a su cuerpo y sentir el calor que despendía la chica le obnubilaba los sentidos… ni hablar de ese aroma tan peculiar que terminaba por rematar al pobre chico. Podía jurar que lo hacía a posta.

Acercarse más de la cuenta cuando le decía algo, reír de aquella manera tan divina… incluso morderse el labio inferior. Lo estaba matando.

Estaba jodidamente buena. Comenzaba a creer que Hermione se había convertido en otra de las muchas, antes no tenía belleza pero tenía personalidad, ahora solo sabía que tenía un cuerpo de infarto y un carácter cambiante, cosa que no le importaba, el solo sentía atracción física por ella. Ese fue el motivo de su shock ante su llegada, su pasado ya había sido enterrado junto con ese amor enfermizo que había sentido.

-¿Tú que piensas Harry?- preguntó la castaña logrando que chico bajara a la realidad de un susto.

-Eh… que sí- no tenía idea de lo que la chica hablaba.

-¿Qué si?- repitió extrañada- te pregunté que actividades hacías en Stanford.

El moreno se cacheteó mentalmente y le sonrió de lado.

-Si, claro, estaba probando a ver si estabas atenta- Hermione arqueó una ceja y luego soltó una débil risita.

-Claro… esto, ¿me vas a responder?

-Soy el capitán del equipo de la universidad, los Stanford Cardinal- respondió con altanería. Estaba completamente orgulloso de ser, según él, el mejor jugador de la zona.

-Ah…- la chica no parecía estar muy interesada en el tema.

-¿Y tú? ¿Piensas anotarte en algún club? No sé, ajedrez, lectura, dibujo… hay muchos- comentó de paso.

-Tal vez me anote en algún deporte.

Harry soltó una breve risita esperando el "Ya, es broma, me anotaré en el club de lectura u otro que no requiera moverme"

Hermione arqueó una ceja en respuesta y bufó imperceptiblemente.

-No encuentro la gracia- respondió molesta.

-Nada, nada, solo que no naciste para esto de correr- contestó haciendo un gesto con la mano.

-¿Y tú cómo la sabes? Ahora me gusta hacer cosas sanas y el deporte es una de ellas- le respondió algo mosqueada.

-Si quieres algo sano te comes un par de verduras y ya, que tanto deporte, después te desmayas en mitad de clase y eres el hazmerreír del campus durante toda la temporada.

-¡Eso me pasó en secundaria y fue horrible! ¡Lo sabes!

-Por eso mismo- concedió el chico- si ya te pasó una vez puede volver a pasarte.

-No será así, yo estoy pract…

-¡Oh vamos Hermione!-la interrumpió- Eres de las que prefieren leer un buen libro, tal vez armar una ingeniosa jugada de ajedrez, tener un feo gato que te haga compañía mientras repasas los deberes, todas esas cosas en vez de sudar y correr como otros- la castaña había ya frenado su marcha y lo miraba con el ceño fruncido mientras el seguía con su perorata-… prefieres estudiar y estudiar hasta saberte el libro de memoria con incluidas las manchas que vengan impresas antes que salir a algún lado, prefieres…

-Ya- lo cortó enojada- aclaremos esto, esa _era_ yo- Harry también se detuvo y la miró fijo esperando su continuación- amo leer, y estudiar "manchas", pero también me gustan otras cosas. Las personas cambian ¿sabes? Algunas por que quieren y otras por qué_ las obliga la situación_, ¿comprendes?- escupió con veneno.

Harry casi se arrepintió de a ver abierto la boca. Pero digo casi ya que inmediatamente frunció el ceño. Odiaba que le hable con esos aires de "yo lo sé todo y tú eres basura" realmente le molestaban algunas de las nuevas actitudes de la chica y él no se quedaría callado mientras ella lo gritoneaba.

Se acercó varios pasos tratando de imponer respeto e inhalo aire llenando sus pulmones.

-Claro- comenzó satírico- o cambian para agradarle a los demás, por que _no_ tienen carácter para defender sus gustos.

Hermione frunció el ceño y se acercó aún más para clavarle su dedo índice en el pecho del chico con bastante fuerza.

-Tú- escupió- no sabes absolutamente _nada-_ hizo más presión con el dedo- solo eres un estúpido que cree que sabe absolutamente todo cuando en realidad no sabe nada.

-Y tu una prepotente que depende de la mirada de los demás.

-¡Yo no dependo de nadie! No sabes lo que fue ser como yo, siempre estuviste rodeado de gente que te admiraba por ser el "perfecto" siempre tan lindo, tan dulce y gentil, tan amable y brillante- apuntó sarcásticamente- nunca te esforzaste por nada, todo lo tenías a tu alcance y sin embargo tratabas de no refregárselo a los demás ¡y mira ahora! Te agrandas por cualquier cosa que te salga bien y repartes tu ego por todos lados, ¡si me apuesto a que te crees dios!

-Oh que discurso tan motivador- la felicitó con una palmaditas en el hombro, aunque las palabras lo habían golpeado severamente- si te parezco tan estúpido y egocéntrico, cuéntame, ¿Por qué estás aquí cuando podrías estar en cualquier otro lugar?

-Realmente vine para saber cuán cierto eran los rumores y las voces que tanto se escuchan, ¿Quién hubiera sospechado que el dulce Harry Potter del que me enamoré se había convertido en la comidilla de todo Stanford y el ganador al premio "El ego más grande de américa"? De cualquier forma me di cuenta el tipo de persona que eras antes de irme- no titubeó ni un segundo, las palabras salieron fuertes claras y como dagas enviadas directamente hacia él y su magullado ego.

Para cuando Harry reaccionó ante las palabras, Hermione le llevaba varios metros de distancia.

Se sintió por completo un idiota.

Realmente no podía evitar comportarse como un patán en momentos de suma presión, la situación estaba rayando lo tenso, no podía creerlo ¡Ella enamorada de él! Se maldijo mentalmente… y si hubiera… no había frase más dolorosa que esa, la detestaba, detestaba saber que de haberse declarado todo sería distinto, tal vez con una sonriente Hermione a su lado, abrazándolo, dedicándole esas miradas que con antaño habían sido solo para él y nadie más, ni para Ron, ni para Luna ni para nadie, solo suyas. Además ¿Qué demonios había querido decir con lo último? ¿Antes de irse se había dado cuenta de qué?

_De cualquier manera_ se dijo, _no busco nada sentimental con ella._

No negaba que extrañaba ser su amigo, su mejor amigo. Quizás era por esa capacidad exclusiva de Hermione de hacer que las personas se sientan especiales, queridas, únicas. Eso definitivamente lo extrañaba, y no se lo negaba, pero ahora anidaba en él algo que antes definitivamente no sentía, atracción sexual.

La Hermione de 15 años era adorable, santurrona, dulce, imposible no enamorarse, pero la de 22 años era una puta bomba sexual. Todo, absolutamente todo lo ponía más entretenido, su actitud de todo me importa un bledo, su manía por llevarle la contra, la manipulación que utilizaba –se había dado más que cuenta, luego de la discusión, de que ella realmente ya la había esperado y que todas esas "sonrisitas" falsas eran anzuelos para que el caiga y así sonsacarle información- y todo eso volvía el juego más interesante.

Era una mala persona, lo sabía, simplemente se debería sentir mal por saber que la dejo ir, simplemente debería pedir disculpas de rodillas e implorar por tener de nuevo su amistad, como el viejo Harry lo haría. Pero no, él, "su versión mejorada", iba a buscar a toda costa lo que realmente necesitaba de ella, y no descansaría hasta conseguirlo, y cuando Harry Potter se proponía algo_, siempre _lo cumplía, en especial cuando se golpeaba directamente lo más preciado para él: su orgullo.

Pensó que tal vez debería empezar por una "disculpa" y luego para reforzarlo un ramo de flores o alguna bobería por el estilo funcionaría lo suficiente para que Hermione lo perdonara, el resto sería pan comido, simple coqueteo disimilado, uno que otro halago y con suerte en unas semanas la chica Granger estaría tras él.

Tras cavilar algunos segundos sobre su accionar se decidió finalmente correr tras la chica, no le llevaría mucho tiempo ya que apenas habían pasados unos minutos y según él mismo su cuerpo trabajado la alcanzaría sin problema alguno.

Sonriendo como cazador que encuentra a su presa, la localizó a algunos metros de distancia y con el teléfono en mano. Se acercó sigilosamente y algo de la conversación de la chica captó su atención.

-…claro, ¿Y Liz?- suspiró- …dile que yo también la extraño- al estar tras ella solo podía ver su espalda, pero notó como esta de pronto se tensó notablemente-…esto, no, deja tienes cosas más importantes que hacer y estoy muy ocupada con el comienzo… con unos amigos, te lo dije ¿recuerdas a Ron?... si, Ronald Weasley…- Harry se acercó más para escuchar más claro la conversación-…¿Harry?- el moreno abrió los ojos sorprendido pensando que había sido atrapado pero notó que no era a él a quien le hablaba-… ¿quién te dijo sobre él? Deja, no me respondas, no me interesa saber nada de ese estúpido- el moreno entrecerró los ojos-… bueno me tengo que ir, tengo que repasar algunas cosas de la clase de hoy- Harry se preguntó por primera vez en el rato con quién estaría hablando y por qué parecía tan forzado el tono de la chica- cuida a Liz, te lo ruego, dile que la amo y ya hablaré con ella- se notaba realmente afectada y esto sorprendió aún más al espía-…yo también te amo.

No pudo evitarlo. Tropezó. Su cuerpo hasta entonces sigiloso siguiendo los lentos pasos de la castaña cayó de bruces contra el suelo advirtiendo a la chica de su presencia, quien luego de cortar se dio vuelta ante el alboroto para encontrarse al ojiverde en el suelo y cara de pocos amigos.

-¿Es normal qué la gente en California escuche conversaciones ajenas o es uno de tus tantas virtudes?- preguntó satírica y mirando al chico con una ceja arqueada y con los brazos cruzados.

¡Ja! Y él que había venido a disculparse… ¿con quien estaba hablando y por qué le decía que lo/la amaba? Y por si fuera poco se burlaba de su infortunio. Ya estaba empezando a pensar las palabras más irónicas e hirientes que se le vinieran a la cabeza cuando recordó que tenía un plan y que tenía que llegar aguantándose el proceso.

-Lo siento- dijo con simpleza.

Sonrió felicitándose, seguramente lo perdonaría como siempre lo hacía. Recordaba que nunca se había molestado con él más de un día y al otro ya estaba renovada y lista para seguirlo donde fuera y hacer por él lo que necesitara, era una buena amiga.

Contra todo pronóstico la chica soltó una carcajada cargada de sarcasmo y lo miró directo a los ojos.

-¿Crees que con eso te voy a perdonar y luego me acostaré contigo para que luego te desaparezcas del mapa como haces con todas?- eso es justamente lo qué él estaba pensando que pasaría- no soy ese tipo de "mujer-animal" –zorra para ser más específica- con las que andas y que besan el suelo por donde caminas, no me interesas- terminó finalmente y pateando aún más su ya de por si mal herido ego.

-La pequeña Hermione subió su autoestima por lo qué veo, y no, no me interesa acostarme contigo, solo quiero disculparme por ser tan idiota y…

-Al menos admites que eres un idiota-interrumpió logrando que Harry cuadrara su mandíbula esperando hacerla cerrar la boca.

-Como sea, e sido un patán y dije cosas desubicadas- las chica asintió concordando con sus palabras- y no mereces que te trate mal, fuiste por mucho tiempo mi mejor amiga y la mujer más importante luego de mi madre- y no mentía. Tal vez fue la notable sinceridad en sus palabras o su tono seguro al decirlo pero por primera vez en la conversación la chica pareció genuinamente sorprendida, sin rastros de ironía y mofa- lo siento.

Tras algunos minutos de confusión y sorpresa, Hermione asintió torpemente y bufando se dio vuelta- como sea. De cualquier forma te iba a obligar a que me lleves a la cafetería.

Harry sonrió entendiendo el gesto como una especie de tregua y caminó a su lado.

Los primeros minutos los pasaron en silencio, ninguno sabía que agregar y pese al tiempo que había pasado algunas cosas no se perdían; como por ejemplo la comodidad sin necesidad de palabras que ambos tenían, y aunque no era algo propio de Hermione el silencio, junto al chico no se sentía forzada a hablar. Ninguno se quiso detener a pensar el porqué.

- ¿Y Jane?- preguntó de pronto Harry.

- En Inglaterra.

La respuesta tajante lo sorprendió. Hermione amaba hablar de su familia, recordaba que los Granger estaban en discusión el último año que estuvo con la castaña pero aun así ella siempre tenía las mil y un cosas para decir de ellos.

-Esto… ¿Y el señor Granger?- la señora Granger fue como su segunda madre, sin duda era de los pocos que la podían llamar Jane, pero no era el mismo caso con el hombre, pese a que también era como parte de su familia siempre hubo cierta "competencia" entre los dos por la castaña. Que estúpido.

De una forma o la otra, temía al hombre, y mucho, el respeto también era muy fuerte y nunca se atrevió a llamarlo por su nombre de pila y tampoco es como si el hombre lo hubiera dejado hacerlo.

La chica se tensó ante la pregunta y su tono de voz se endureció notablemente al contestarle.

-Yo que sé.

No pregunto más.

Pasaron algunos minutos más y Harry se desvió del camino para tardar al menos un tiempo más, de cualquier forma ella no sabía cuál era el verdadero sendero.

- ¿Los señores Potter? Ron no llegó a hablarme de ellos.

La voz de la chica lo tomó por sorpresa, no esperaba que hablara y menos que lo hiciera con ese tono tan adorable, por un momento la alta chica a su lado se convirtió en una bajita muchacha con el pelo alborotado y gafas.

-Muy bien, de hecho mi madre me colgará de los calzones si no voy a visitarla en esta semana ¿quieres venir? Se pondrá muy contenta de verte.

-¿Es en serio?- parecía realmente emocionada y el hecho le agrado y le sorprendió al chico a partes iguales- Claro que sí- contestó finalmente.

-Bien- se imaginó que después de todo, la chica quería hacer como que nada había pasado y lo estaba tratando con cordialidad para evitar disputas. Chica inteligente.

Tras cavilar unos instantes, trató de entablar por segunda vez una conversación con Hermione. El primer intento fue desastroso, solo había podido sacarle dos frases tajantes y una incomodidad por algunos minutos, y casi temeroso ante el segundo intento se dio cuenta que lo del principio solo había sido por el tema, ya que hablar de los padres de Hermione parecía no agradarle en los absoluto, pero hablar de los suyos la emocionó bastante. Lo atribuyó a que tal vez extrañaba demasiado a sus padres o a que estaba peleada con los Granger, no estaba muy seguro.

Luego de hablar sobre la profesión de los Potter, como andaban en su vida personal y algún que otro comentario sobre cuánto la chica los apreciaba llegó el tema que Harry no se esperaba.

-¿Y Sirius?- preguntó sonriendo por primera vez para _él. _Bueno, para Sirius pero era igual.

La incomodidad flotó una vez más en el aire. El moreno empezó a sentir, sin exagerar, como el aire abandonaba sus pulmones y su corazón se partía en pequeños pedacitos. Como siempre que le hacían esa pregunta.

Se remojó los labios y trató de relajar a su cuerpo, intentando tratar de hacer desaparecer, bajar, borrar, o lo que fuese a ese nudo que ataba su garganta y no lo dejaba a hablar, pero no funcionó, nunca funcionaba.

-El cretino nos abandonó hace ya mucho tiempo- contestó amargo, la chica siguió sus movimientos notando sus actitudes con la boca cerrada para no seguir incomodándolo, no le pasó desapercibida la amargura en su voz, pero también notó el cariño en el mote que le había puesto a su padrino.

Un dolor sordo se coló en la castaña. Sirius había sido como su propio tío, juntos a James y Remus, siempre haciéndola reír, siempre cuidando a lo más importante que ella tenía: Harry.

- ¿Cómo pasó?- preguntó tratando de no ahogarse ella misma en la miseria.

-La rata embustera de Pettigrew. Llevaban más de un año tras la pista de un tal Tom Riddle.

-¿Ese enfermo mental que se hacía llamar Voldemort?- preguntó histérica. Era mucha información.

-El mismo. La pistas parecían no tener sentido, las fuerzas se les acababan de a poco y junto con ella también la voluntad, lo único que no parecía decrecer eran las drogas que Riddle exportaba y los asesinatos que cometía. Todos se habían rendido al caso Riddle asumiendo que el tipo era de muy perfecto accionar y que no iban a conseguir atraparlo nunca.

-¡Nadie es perfecto!- chilló enojada. La rabiaba imaginarse el resto del relato, solo los merodeadores en busca de un desquiciado mental y el resto paspando moscas sin aportar nada.

-Lo sé, y ellos también lo sabían. El escuadrón siguió tras cada una de las pistas que parecían inconexas entre sí, finalmente el frío pensar de Remus dio con la ubicación de Riddle y los siempre impulsivos de mi padre y Sirius fueron tras la conclusión, lógicamente Remus los acompañó y la rata también.

Hermione asintió dando por hecho que si a algún lado iba uno, iban todos.

-De cualquier forma no se imaginaron que Pettigrew había alertado a Voldemort de la visita, todo fue una maldita emboscada, pero pese a todos los planes de ese hijo de puta mi padre le atravesó el corazón con una bala luego de que Riddle se lo atravesara con una bala a Sirius. Murió, pero fue con una gran sonrisa.

La chica parecía haberse quedado destruida internamente. Solo atinó a asentir y siguió con su camino trastabillando.

Notando su turbación, el moreno se acercó. No sabía por que le había contado todo eso, seguramente el saber que la chica lo merecía, conocía la relación de amor fraternal que tenía con el escuadrón de su padre; "Los merodeadores" si hasta su nombre era chistoso.

Apoyó la mano en su hombro torpemente. Ninguna de las maniobras de galantería servían cuando el cariño y amor que se querían transmitir eran verdaderos.

Los ojos mieles de Hermione se clavaron en él, perforando su maltrecho corazón. Hablar de Sirius nunca era fácil y el ver los ojos vidriosos de la castaña terminó por rematar la situación.

Así, en silencio, trataron de transmitirse ese apoyo con la mirada, como ya se había dicho, las palabras sobraban cuando de Harry y Hermione se trataba.

Vio en sus orbes miel el propio dolor que él mismo había portado hacía ya varios años. Quiso decirle que ya había pasado mucho tiempo, que Sirius siempre iba a estar cuidándolos desde lejos, que siempre iba a estar ahí, en sus corazones, pero era algo que él mismo no podía admitir ni siquiera para si mismo.

Creer eso era admitir que su padrino ya no estaba, y no era algo para lo que él estaba preparado, no aún.

Aun con la mano en su hombro caminaron algunos minutos más hasta finalmente llegar a la cafetería. Como un pacto silencioso, Harry soltó el hombro de la chica y le acomodó un mechón rebelde que se había escapado de su peinado.

Sabía que ese sería probablemente el momento más sincero y profundo que había tenido con la chica, y también sabía que sus planes para con ella acarrearían que fuera también el único.

A partir de esto no sabía cuántos momentos similares tendría con ella.

Holaaas! Como verán me tardé más de lo normal. Y como es curioso no soy yo la que esta subiendo el fic, bueno, no ahora. Así que hoy 11/10 escribo, si mi amiga Vanessa se tarda más de este día en subirlo, cúlpenla a ella. No tengo acceso a internet así que perdón por no contestar sus comentarios, sinceramente ni siquiera sé quien comentó, de cualquier forma Gracias! Como sea. La charla llegó y junto con ella discusiones, planes, drama, etc, ya saben lo de siempre; pero OJO por qué a partir de este punto el Fic va a tomar dirección, es desde ahora cuando comienza la VERDADERA trama. A caso se pensaron qué iba a ser pura universidad fiesta sexo alcohol y rock and roll? Mmm por qué no es así, ya verán las sorpresas que vienen.

Harry, bueno, resumidamente lo detesto ahora, me suena a que todo razón ya verán también eso.

Sinceramente no sé cuando volveré a tener Internet, o al menos que pueda usarlo, pero mientras tanto los capítulos los escribo yo, después se los pasó a una amiga, ella los sube y todos felices comemos perdices.

SORPRESA! Tenemos a una nueva colaboradora. No en este capi, pero ya en los próximos aparecerá una nueva escritora amiga que me va a ayudar con el fic, así que será de las dos, cuando el momento llegué se los diré, igual ya voy adelantando dos capis, bueno, se me hizo larga la "notita" es que extraño tanto hacer algo divertido sin internet T_T Estoy forever alone sin internet D: bueno eso solo.

Gracias por todo! :D

Atención con la conversación de Hermione por telefono!


End file.
